A stabilizer provided with an actuator, which adjusts a torsional amount and torsional force of a stabilizer bar is conventionally suggested. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses technology to set a brake mode according to a control state of roll suppression control means in brake mode setting means including the brake mode in which all of one switching element group out of an upper switching element group and a lower switching element group are put into a conducting state and all of the other switching element group are put into an interrupting state in a stabilizer control device, which controls the torsional force of the stabilizer by a brushless motor. In Patent Literature 1, it is judged to be a brake gradually changing control region when an absolute value of an actual angle of a motor is larger than the absolute value of a target angle and a brake gradually changing amount (duration time of a brake mode) is calculated according to deviation of the absolute value of the target angle from the absolute value of the actual angle.